There are many procedures and materials now available to the bald or balding person to cover the bald areas of the scalp. These range from the simple covering of the area with a wig or toupee made of natural or synthetic hair to the Fusion process (gluing hair directly to the scalp) and hair weaving to procedures involving surgical intervention such as hair transplants, scalp reduction, the suture process or scalp flaps.
Each of these procedures suffers from serious deficiencies which limit the benefits they provide to the user. Such deficiencies can range from poor anchoring stability limiting the user in their freedom to engage in activities such as swimming or showering to the need to undergo numerous painful procedures with long healing periods and concomitant exposure to the risk of serious infection or rejection.
It would therefore be of great benefit to the people in need of permanent hair covering to have available a system that would provide a permanent hair implant that could be introduced in a single surgical procedure, that would have superior anchoring properties allowing the user full freedom of activity and would be easy to introduce by the cosmetic surgeon.